No pressure- just make it perfect!
by Chewey
Summary: This is actually a cross over from the movie and real life. It is the filming of the famous kiss. Can Rupert and Emma get it right?


**This is a weird kind of cross over between Harry Potter and real life. **

**I own nothing. Literally nothing. The bank still owns my house and my cars. Anyway...hope it isn't too odd.**

"CUT!"

That was the fifth take of the scene and it wasn't getting any better. The director was starting to get frustrated.

Forget all of the fight sequences and the special effects…the one thing that most of the Harry Potter fans wants to see is_**THE KISS **_between Ron and Hermione. How can he get a performance out of these two people that won't have the fans disappointed?

Emma and Rupert were feeling the pressure. They knew the significance of the moment for everyone. The cast and crew knew it as well. Many have come down to the set to see it. The worst part about it is that they felt they were kissing a sibling. How embarrassing!

Emma looked at Rupert who seemed to have given up. You can say "you are Ron. Be Ron in this moment" so many times before it doesn't even make sense anymore.

She decided that she needed to be the one to get this scene done. Emma thought it might come to this, but did she have the nerve to do it?

The director told them to "take five" but to stay on their mark. Another five minutes of being uncomfortable. It's now or never.

Emma wrapped her arms around Rupert's waist and put her cheek next to his and whispered in his ear, "Ron..."

Rupert didn't know what was going on. Why did Emma hug him and why did she call him Ron? Even though he didn't know what was happening he decided to play along and he put his arms around her.

"Ron." Emma continued, "Do you know how many times I have laid in bed thinking about you kissing me? I close my eyes and imagine you kissing my cheek, my lips, my neck. Pleasure shoots down my spine and I move my hips uncontrollably." Emma decided to punctuate this statement by slightly moving her hips.

Rupert was clueless at first but when he felt her hips move he hitched his breath without even realizing. When he did that, he felt Emma's hips move again- this time without so much control.

Slowly Rupert understood what was going on. He could be offended that she didn't think that he could get to the moment on his own, or he could enjoy it. Possibly he could use this to tease her later. He decided to pull her closer to him and smell her hair.

"_Good. He knows what I am doing_," thought Emma. It will be easier now. She was sure that him smelling her hair was Rupert becoming Ron. Her plan was working well.

"I have dreamt about wrapping my legs around you while you lay over me." Emma started breathing a little heavier in Rupert's ear,"-might as well give him the whole experience. "I imagine you pounding into me hard and strong until I can't take it anymore and I fall apart in your arms." Of course, she ended that statement with a shuddering breath. That should do it- Emma was quite pleased with herself.

That certainly did it! Listening to her talk was sparking something in him he didn't think he had, but when she moaned into his ear- Emma didn't realize that she started moaning- he was at attention and ready for action. He didn't know if he was ready for the scene or ready for ….he couldn't think about that now.

What Emma and Rupert didn't realize was they were causing a bit of a scene. It was strange enough when they started hugging, but when Emma started to whispering, the look on Rupert's face was priceless. His face went from shock to uncomfortable to turned on in about 30 seconds. Everyone knew that this would be a good take.

David Yates set the scene and was ready for the next take. A cameraman who was watching the whole display said that he thought this was the take that would work. David, who didn't see the whole exchange between the two actors, was dubious at best.

"Here we go. Chamber of Secrets scene take six and **ACTION**."

Rupert was ready this time. While the director was setting up he and Emma broke apart. He looked down at her with a slightly evil grin. He knew this was going to be a good one.

Emma looked up at him right before the take. He looked intense and was concentrating hard- concentrating on her lips, that is. She was a little taken aback. Did she push it too much?

The camera started rolling and Rupert grabbed Emma and pulled her in for a kiss that they both didn't expect. No one did, really. All of the heat between them came to the surface and they clung on to each other for dear life.

Everyone around them cheered. It was done. The kiss that was so important to the movie was done and done well- maybe too well. The actors didn't break apart even after the director yelled "cut." When they finally broke out of the reverie the two of them looked at each other and started laughing. The spell that was woven around them broke and they were back to Rupert and Emma.

It took awhile to get over the embarrassment of those few minutes they shared. Every so often they would remember what happened- what could have happened after that, and wonder…what if?

Now Emma had to worry about kissing Dan. What on earth did she have to do to get this one right?


End file.
